


Story Time

by VeraBAdler



Series: October 2019 challenges [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Children's Librarian Dean, Libraries, M/M, author cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Dean's absolute favorite author (who is a hottie) is visiting his library today, and he attempts to be cool about it.Prompt 1: TreasurePrompt 2: "The Bewitching Hour"





	Story Time

"And they lived happily ever after."

Dean closes the cover of "The Bewitching Hour" and beams down at his audience. The dozen or so preschoolers sitting cross-legged on the carpet in front of him are rapt, still lost in the magic of the story. He hates to snap them out of it, but a glance out the door of the Story Room shows him a couple of impatient parents, so it's time to wrap things up.

"Did everyone like the story?" he prompts, receiving a shrill chorus of _yeeeaaahhh!!_ in reply. "Great! I'll see you all next week, and remember..." He points towards the words painted in primary colors on the back wall of the room, and the kids recite the motto of story time along with him. "A book read for pleasure is our greatest treasure!"

He herds the kids out the door and makes sure they all get matched up with their big people. Then he locks the room, reshelves the book, and hits the break room for a refill on his coffee. His best friend is already there, dosing her “Librarians Do It Quietly” mug with a fistful of the fancy creamers.

"Hey Charles," he greets. "How goes it on the reference desk?"

The redhead laughs and gulps her coffee. "Scintillating, as always. How are the rugrats?" 

“Ahh, they're great. We read one of my favorites today. Kevin even sat still for it.”

“Wow, handmaiden, that's quite an accomplishment. That boy's a handful and a half.” She pauses for another swig, then smirks. “Speaking of your favorites, we've got that visiting author coming in this afternoon.”

The coffee that had been halfway down Dean's throat comes back up in a splutter, and he turns away to grab some napkins (and hide his blush). “Oh, uh, is that today?” he asks with a strained voice and a painfully transparent attempt at nonchalance.

Charlie is at least gracious enough to dab at a spot on his shirt front for him while she twists the knife in deeper. “_Oh, uh, is that today?_” she repeat in a mocking tone. “Yes, Dean. It's today. Castiel J. Novak, your favorite author in the entire universe, is coming in today. And don't pretend you didn't remember that was happening, because I see the extra gel in your hair and the button-up shirt that precisely matches your eyes. Not to mention that the jeans you're wearing are the ones you normally save for the club because they make your ass look so good even _I_ kinda wanna piece of that. So, yeah, the man whose book jacket photos you enlarge and tack up all over your office is coming in this afternoon and I, um...”

She trails off suddenly, and Dean abandons his cleanup efforts and looks at her. She's staring, wide-eyed and shocked, at a point over his shoulder. The expression on her face is unreadable. He turns to see what's got her so stunned. It's a man, standing in the doorway to the break room. And not just any man. It's--

“Mr. Novak, welcome!” Charlie recovers first, of course, and she strides forward with her arm outstretched to shake their esteemed guest's hand. “We are so excited to have you here at our little library! My name is Charlie. I'm one of the reference librarians here. This is Dean, he runs the children's programs.”

The man grips her hand and smiles, nodding to them both in turn. “Hello, Charlie. Hello, Dean. Please, call me Cas. I'm very sorry, I know I'm quite a bit early. The man at the main desk sent me back here. I was hoping that someone could direct me to a good diner nearby where I could grab some lunch before my appearance?”

“Absolutely, Cas,” she replies. “I'm sure one of us could show you around town a bit, and even join you for lunch if you wouldn't mind some company.” She turns to Dean with a huge smarmy grin on her face. “Your schedule is open for the next couple hours, isn't it, Dean?”

Dean mentally slaps himself, shaking off his stupor. He forces his voice steady and reaches forward to shake his idol's hand. “It's amazing to meet you, Cas. There's a fantastic diner a couple miles out of town – The Roadhouse. Best burgers in the state.”

“That sounds wonderful.” Cas beams at him. His eyes are even bluer in person than they are in photographs. Dean's knees wobble. “And I'd love some company. I'd particularly like to hear more about the abundance of my book jacket photos on your office walls...”

Dean blushes from the tips of his ears right down to his pinky toes. “Ehhh... You heard that, did you?”

“My apologies,” Cas replies with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. “I didn't mean to eavesdrop. But I'm flattered, and more than a little intrigued. Shall we get a burger together and discuss?” He offers the crook of his arm, and Dean wraps his hand around an enticingly firm bicep.

“Bring him back by 2:00 for his talk, Dean, or I'll have your head!” Charlie shakes a scolding finger their way.

As it turns out, Dean and Cas bustle back to the library at 2:06. Cas apologizes abjectly to the coordinator of events, explaining that he'd gotten caught up in a fascinating discussion on the interplay of anatomy and automotive engineering and had lost track of time.

_That's why he's a bestselling writer_, Dean thinks as he waves to Cas and makes his way back to his office. _The way he phrases that sounds so much more elegant than "I've been making out with your children's librarian in the backseat of his car for the last 45 minutes"..._

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/188501739971/october-21-story-time).


End file.
